Falling in Love
by nwyd
Summary: Sasuke, Hinata, and the secret she is hiding from him. "So you were just playing with me." "No! Sasuke, I-" "I never want to see you again. Goodbye, Hinata." Sasuhina, tiny bit of Itahina.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi, everyone! I know I really should be working on updating all my other existing stories, but it's my friend's birthday and I'm writing this for her. :D Anyway, here's the first chapter, let me know what you think of it! Please? :P

It was silent in the limousine, but for the quiet hum of the air-conditioning. Hiashi Hyuuga, Head of Byakugan Inc, looked at his watch for the third time since they had gotten into the car and smirked in satisfaction. They were going to be there right on time. He then turned his head to gaze at his daughter before nodding in satisfaction.

Hinata was his first child, and heir to the successful-_extremely_ successful- Byakugan Inc. But being born into such a highly esteemed position would have been no use, if she had been any different. As it was, she was the perfect person to be the heir. Even as a young child, she had been extremely intelligent, observant, and a little calculative and knew what to say to get what she wanted. But to balance out all those…slightly manipulative traits, Hinata had also been born gentle, loving, sweet and kind, always putting others before herself. Those traits would allow her to lead Byakugan Inc to greater heights, and her sweet nature would be extremely helpful in signing agreements and dealing with the press and public.

Though, to be honest, in the current business world, all those traits would not be enough to bring the company to the very top of the business world. They would probably come in a close second, losing to Sharingan Inc, their rivals. Fortunately, Hinata also possessed the trait which would assist in bringing Byakugan Inc to the top- Beauty. Beauty was an important attribute- other companies would be awed by your _fabulous _good looks, realize how much superior you are and then do pretty much whatever you want. His second daughter Hanabi's logic, though in all honesty, beauty was useful. So it was fortunate that Hinata inherited his late wife's beauty- long, dark, flowing, silky-smooth hair, a pale creamy complexion, large expressive eyes. And she was slender and petite. That was good. People would underestimate her, then _wham_! She'd steamroll them flat when they least expected it.

Hiashi smirked. Oh yes, Hinata was such a suitable heir. The only thing she needed now was a husband, preferably an equally attractive and intelligent one, which was why they were now being chauffeured to Sharingan Inc to sign an agreement. An arranged marriage, to be precise.

Sharingan Inc- a family of business tycoons, frontrunners in the technology world, headed by Fugaku Uchiha, friend and rival of Hiashi Hyuuga, both clans tying for the title of richest families in the world. Heirs to the family business are Itachi Uchiha, acknowledged genius, ice prince and "Hottie extraordinaire", as the magazines had termed him, and Sasuke Uchiha, his younger brother, equally gifted, cold and good-looking, if not in a cuter, younger way, also frequently pictured in magazines.

Hinata was a year younger than Sasuke, they were acquaintances, and they were both intelligent, rich, attractive and heirs to two of the foremost companies. In the eyes of the masterminds of arranged marriages, that practically accounted for a successful arranged marriage between the two! So the heads of the companies met up, discussed the terms, drew up the contract, which all led to Hiashi and Hinata being chauffeured into 'Uchiha territory' that fine day.

The wrought iron gates were large and imposing, and Hinata cringed as they slid open and the car cruised in. She took deep breaths and tried not to fidget as she wondered yet again, _why_ she was doing this. _Oh yeah_, she thought, _because otou-san wanted me to._ She cursed herself for being so damn obedient and always putting the family before herself.

The car slowed to a stop, the door was pulled open from the outside, and Hinata stepped out, coming face to face with none other than Itachi Uchiha.

"Hinata-chan. What a pleasure to see you again." He smirked and kissed her hand.

_Oh botheration. I didn't expect to see him here. _Hinata forced a smile on her face, despite the fact that what she really wanted to do was get back in the car, slam the door and order the driver to drive home as fast as possible. Of course, that would not have been acceptable behavior.

"Itachi-kun. It has been a long time." She bowed slightly, resisting the urge to scream.

_Darn. I just hope Sasuke doesn't turn up too. He's not supposed to know about this._

AN: okay, that's the first chapter. Tell me what you thought please? This chapter was boring. I had to get all the intro-ing done first. Next chapter's going to have more stuff. Promise.

Happy birthday, Rea. Did you like your prezzie? Hope you did. ^^

Reviews make me happy. Hinthint.

Toodles!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, hello there. So. I haven't updated for more than 6 months. 1 year for my other stories. But i have excuses! I posted this story in June, which, where i live, is the time to slack off for a month before going back to study for our really really terrible seriously awful end of year exams. Exams which i had to take, by the way. After returning to school and mugging and no-more-slacking, i simply had no desire to update on top of homework and assignments. Plus i only have about half an hour of computer time every night during school term, which i muchly prefer spending on reading the wonderful sasuhina, itahina, gaahina and nejihina fics that so many of you nice people have posted up. And after my terrible exams were over, i decided i needed time to recover from all the time i spent studying. Time meaning 2 months. (And if my friends tell you that i do not, in fact, study, please ignore them. They are trying to get me killed. Which is bad. For me. And you, because no one else will update this terrible story of mine.) And i would have updated in early December, just that i was on holiday for 2 weeks and had no access to technology at all. It was terrible. Then after i came back, i very nicely decided to send my very good friend fanfiction links. Which i am forcing her to read. And i haven't finished sending them yet. However, i am taking time out to update. I made it a goal to update at least 1 story. Which is this. Because i decided that everything else i have written as of now is terribly shallow and without even the semblence of a plot. I will have to take steps to remedy this situation, which would be troublesome and i will procrastinate and update this instead. So there. Don't kill me.  
Oh wow. This is muchly more than what i actually write in stories.  
-x-**

As Itachi guided her and her father to the conference room where the signing of the 'agreement' was to take place, Hinata trailed behind. Only slightly, mind you, since too large a distance between her and Itachi would suggest that she was _afraid_ of him, or even worse, _inferior._ And Hyuuga were inferior to _no one_.

To be honest, she could have easily caught up and commented on the current market shares and percentages -yes, she was listening to their conversation-, but despite showing Itachi that she knew business, there really was no advantage in doing so.

Besides, she just didn't _want_ to.  
~x~

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata-chan, we have reached our destination."

The servant stationed outside the doors bowed and held them open. Hiashi entered first, while Hinata lingered outside. She wanted to enjoy her freedom awhile _more_, damnit!

"Shall we, Hinata-chan?" Itachi inclined his head and offered her his arm. Yes, he was the heir to the Uchiha, a genius, seemed to genuinely _like _her and was _very_ handsome indeed, but who let him address her with such familiarity? Not wanting to appear rude, however, she placed her hand on the crook of his elbow and they proceeded.  
~x~

"Uchiha-sama, Mikoto-san." Hinata murmured as she curtsied gracefully. The corners of her father's lips seemed to turn up in approval. Itachi bowed as he greeted his parents as well.

"Ah, Hinata-chan!" Mikoto stood up and beckoned her over. "So nice to see you again. You grow lovelier every time i see you, don't you think so, Itachi, Fugaku?" She looked at them and they nodded awkwardly. She laughed and brushed Hinata's hair behind her ear.

"You look more and more like your mother, my dear. She was a very special friend of mine." Mikoto whispered in her ear. Hinata felt her breath hitch and her eyes fill up with tears. She blinked them away.

"A-Arigato, Mikoto-san..." She had been very close to her deceased mother, who had passed away when she had been only five, and Hanabi newly born.

"If you would take a seat, Hinata-san, Itachi, then we may proceed." Fugaku's authoritative voice cut through the air.  
~x~

Hinata bit her tongue as she looked down at the piece of paper in front of her and tapped her pen on the table. She had, of course, read through the whole agreement, but that didn't matter. _None _of it mattered- only _this_ page did.

_I, Hinata Hyuuga, First daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga and Heiress to Byakugan Inc., have read the terms and agree to be bethrothed to Sasuke Uchiha, second son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, and second heir to Sharingan Inc. in the name of the Uchiha-Hyuuga Alliance, so as to bring both companies to greater heights and and resolve the conflicts between the two clans.  
Should, however, this betrothal meet strong opposition from either Hinata Hyuuga or Sasuke Uchiha before the marriage takes place, then both parties shall, upon mutual agreement, part amicably and the agreement between them considered null and void.  
However, should this happen, Hinata Hyuuga will instead be bethrothed to Itachi Uchiha, First son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and heir to Sharingan Inc., to ensure that there will still be an Uchiha-Hyuuga union to solidify the Alliance._

She didn't know what on _earth_ could possibly make Sasuke sign this. Itachi, she saw, had already signed and was leaning back in his chair with a smirk on his face. For a moment, she considered ripping the paper up and watching the pieces fall to the floor as she stormed out the door and ordered the chauffeur to speed home as _fast_ as he possibly could, but caught the warning look in her father's eyes -_how could he possibly _know_ what she was thinking?_- and conceded.

This was _important_ to him, it would bring the name 'Hyuuga' to even _greater_ heights, and even though Hinata was already powerful, beautiful, intelligent, rich and _successful_, even though _no one_ could expect more from her, she still wanted -_needed!_- her father's approval.

She took a deep breath, and signed.  
~x~

**Okay yes, so my author's note is practically twice as long as the actual story, but i am only able to talk a lot of rubbish, not in depth stuff.  
I'll try to update soon.  
Maybe.  
Reviews?**


End file.
